


The Last

by beautiful_bela



Series: The Last Series [1]
Category: My Own Head
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, PTSD, Rape, sadistic asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_bela/pseuds/beautiful_bela
Summary: High Queen Alissia comes to Orclean to find her lost daughter. Bela has memories of her father but not of her mother and the strange wueen showing up confuses her. For the whole 16 years of her life she was training in the Jagged Mountians with Master Boris. Being the assassian takes a big tole on Bela. Bela spends a couple of weeks with her mother but she has to come back. King Robert does not want to let her go for the sake of her being a good liablilty and his subjects fearing her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



> I wrote this when I was in about 8th grade so ease up. I have revised it and corrected many mistakes but I might not have found all of them. This whole thing is about 74 pages so it is going to take me awhile. I am currently writing a second book and should be out soon. I also have been coming up with ideas for a thrid. I have made a kind of magical beast. I wrote the first thing that came to mind so dont judge.

I stay there lurking in the shadows, stalking my prey letting the man get closer with each step. I have to kill this guy for leaking info about the King and Queen causing an uproar around the city. We all know that we can't have that. Most especially if the Morian High Queen is coming over for supper this afternoon so my job is take out the guy and come back to the palace. Just a little closer and I could have this guy's throat. Right now I am hiding in a closet in his office nowhere to be seen. When he is in his chair I burst out of the closet and poise my knife at his neck ready to end him.

“Don't make a sound or move and inch or this is going to be far worst than it has to be.” I growl pressing the knife harder into the man's tanned neck. When he reaches for the papers on the desk I end him his blood rolling down his neck in a waterfall. I grab what papers I can that look important then I am out of the window. I walk slowly and surely walking across a clothesline with feline grace. I jump onto the street in a dark and secure alleyway. I start walking in the direction of the castle the papers in my clutch. Once I make it to the white marble staircase I take the steps two at a time.

“Busy day Bela?” a guard asks me.

“Most definitely.” I answer.

I walk into the throne room in a wave of black and white. I stop before the throne and bow.

“Rise. What have you got me today dear Bela.”

I rise and hand him the papers I gotten. 

“Very good my dear.” he purrs still looking at the papers. “Go be a doll and go get dressed in something presentable the High Queen is here and freshening up.”

I bow one last time before I leave him. I walk down the halls passing by cleaning servants and bustling courtesans. Those damn whores left the whole palace smelling like their perfume. Once I make it to my room I change into a different stealth suit bearing the King's coat of arms. The dragon on there seemed to be alive and breathing fire. Once I have a cloak on, putting the cowl over my head hiding my face. I walk into the dining area and take post on the balcony above the King waiting for him to be seated. The first one there though is the Morian High Queen Alissia and her warriors. They all take seats near there queen looking all around the room for anyone ready to strike. One looks up at where I am and just stares at me. When I am about to tell him to get his meaty eyes off me the King comes in and sits at the table.

“Sorry I am late your Majesty. I was looking over some important papers.”

“No need to apologize Robert we are only here to discuss the matter of my child.” The High Queen addresses The King of Orcelain improperly. 

“Yes she is here at this very moment, the only question  is where she is and who she is.”

“This is simple to solve Robert. Summon all of your subjects for me to inspect in the Throne Room after the meal.”

“Will do your Majesty.”

I stay up in the balcony poised and ready for a fight. About a hour later he summons everyone in the Throne Room for the queen to inspect. I take post in the shadows coming off one of the pillars. All of the servant girls and courteasans are lined up nervous as can be. 


	2. 2

“Any of you have a birthday in September please step forward.” Half of the girls step forward. “Any of you are 15 please step forward.” only a scullery maid steps forward eyes full of fear. Before the queen can get a good look at her some of the guards burst in dragging someone to the King.

“Sir we have found this man giving information to a rebel.”

“Did you get the  rebel?” The king asks.

“One of the archers did your Majesty.”

“What is this fool's name?”

“This is Finn one of the stable hands.”

“Well Finn.” The King growls. “We have two places you can chose from. The dungeons for the rest of your days or you get sentenced to death.”

Finn spits in the king's face.

“I rather go on the chopping block before I stay here to serve you.”

“Very well than.” The king beckons me to come forth. I listen and walk over to Finn my blades ready for anything. I step in front of him.

“You’re the rutting bitch that killed the leader.”

“Maybe who wants to know?”

“Soon your body will be out on a spike and burnt with the witches girl!”

I lift my blade knowing where I can get the final blow.

“Any last words.”

“See you in the fiery realm.”

I end him right then causing his blood to be everywhere on the marble floor.

“Damnit Bela! You could have been cleaner!” The king snaps.

I bow. “Sorry your Majesty.” When I turn to go back to my post I stop dead when the Queen appears in front of me.

“Take your hood off Child.”

I obey. I lift the hood off of my platinum white  hair letting her eyes go over me like a show pig up for auction.

“What is your name dear child?”

“Bela.”

“Where do you originate?”

“Everywhere and nowhere your Majesty.”

“How old are you.”

“16.”

“You are 16 and you are already a trained assassin. Who is that to blame?”

“My master in the Jagged Mountains.”

She starts to walk around me.

“Do you know anything about your heritage? Where your parents might be?”

“My father was killed and my mother was not in my life.”

Then she stops.

“You are the one. You are daughter of Vincent and descendant of Mademoiselle the Shape-Shifter Goddess.”


End file.
